En Las Noches de Cabaret
by roceta111
Summary: Edward y Bella están casados, se supone que son la pareja feliz, pero no es así, después de tantas peleas y lágrimas, ambos buscan un refugio en "Nocturno Secreto" un cabaret muy famoso, ambos se enamoran, pero sin saber que se enamoraron de la misma persona.


**En las Noches de Cabaret**

_Sólo la noche posada en tus cabellos, la noche raspándonos los ojos, la noche uniéndonos y separándonos._

_._

_._

Ellos son la pareja perfecta, están casados felizmente...pero ¿porque noche tras noche no dejan de ir a ese mismo lugar, a ese Cabaret? ¿Será porque allí se encuentra el amor verdadero de cada uno?

Edward y Bella están casados, se supone que son la pareja feliz, pero no es así, después de tantas peleas y lágrimas, estos dos buscan un refugio en "Nocturno Secreto" un cabaret muy famoso, ambos se enamoran, pero sin saber que se enamoraron de la misma persona.

...tras una máscara se esconde la verdad...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

¿Podrán superar sus diferencias? Al final…que prevalecerá, ¿el amor o su divorcio?

_Mire la ventana, la lluvia golpeteaba en cada esquina de ella, como también yo me encontraba golpeada... _

_Suspire en medio de la sala, estaba tan cansada y abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido, ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer. O decir._

_De pronto el juez entro con los papeles en su mano, listos para recibir nuestra firma. _

_-bien señores, ¿ya decidieron?- _

_-sí, ya hemos decidido- afirmo Edward- _

_-¿se divorciaran?-dijo abriendo los papeles- _

_Yo mire a Edward y este me miro a mí. _

…

**Prologo-El Inicio**

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, o, más políticamente, Bella Cullen Swan, mi esposo, Edward Cullen, uno de los políticos más ricos de todo Nueva York.

Los Cullen…una familia de prestigio. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

_**20 años atrás…**_

Llevábamos una semana durmiendo en la calle, había sido una tremenda suerte el haber escapado de esos guardias, y a pesar de no tener casa, ni madre o padre, tenía a mi hermano conmigo, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Corría el año de 1903 y la ciudad se vestía con nieve aquel día, para mí, que tan solo tenía 5 años, los copos de nieve que caían no eran más que gotas de cielo que se estacionaban en mis manos.

-¿te gusta mucho la nieve hermanita?-

-¡síi! Pero sabes, es injusto, el cielo no quiere quedarse en mi mano-

-tranquila Bella, los copos tienen que caer porque tienen que darle espacio a los otros copos-

-¿nosotros somos copos de nieve verdad?-

-¿eh?-

-sí, porque somos pequeños y no queremos que nadie nos tenga en su mano- dije con una sonrisa enorme-solo somos dos copos, Emmett, solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro, ninguna otra mano puede sostenernos-

-Él sonrió y asintió gustoso-sí, solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro, a más nadie, siempre juntos hermanita… ¿vale?-

Mi hermano, mi compañero y amigo, 5 años mayor que yo, muchísimo más alto y siempre lo veía como lo máximo en este mundo.

Caminamos en silencio por la nieve densa, con tan solo unos dos abrigos con baches en cada lado y nada más que frio y niebla alrededor. Pero nosotros éramos dos copos de nieve más.

Emmett acomodó unas cajas que encontramos en un basurero cercano, y en ellas construimos nuestra propia cama dejándonos inundar, no por su aspecto, sino por los sueños que se podían soñar en una de esas. Tal vez un sueño feliz.

Uno en donde nuestros padres no habían muerto, uno en donde la policía no nos seguía, uno en donde seguíamos en Italia.

.

.

La bocina de una carroza de policía me fue despertando.

-Bella, vámonos, pronto…-susurro Emmett tratando de levantarme rápidamente de la esquina de la caja-

Al levantarnos, la luz de una linterna nos alcanzó.

-¡ALLI ESTAN!-

Le mire y note como la hebilla desgastada de la bota de Emmett se había atorado con los hierros del desagüe.

-¡Corre Bella! ¡Corre!- gritaba Emmett empujándome lejos del lugar-

Pero en vez de eso, intente ayudar a Emmett para que se levantara.

-¡vamos! ¡Ven conmigo!-

Cuando logre levantarlo era muy tarde y varios guardias estaban a nuestro alrededor y uno de ellos me tomo en brazos.

-¡NO! ¡Bella!-

Con su mínima fuerza el trato de forcejear para que me soltaran, pero otro guardia lo apreso a él.

-¡Emmett!- grite envolviéndome de dolor-¡suéltenme!-

Nuestras manos trataron de alcanzarse, pero el roce de sus dedos, fue lo último que pude sentir.

A Emmett lo metieron en una carroza y a mí en la otra.

No paraba de patear y gritar su nombre hasta que estuve en el asiento trasero de la carroza y solo la nieve me pudo decir adiós.

Desde ese día, nunca más lo he vuelto a ver.

Aquellos guardias me llevaron a un hogar de niñas en Manchester, "Hogar Helenas" donde lo único que podía ver era el sótano, puesto que no era un hogar para huérfanas, era una escuela para señoritas, en donde yo tenía que ser la sirvienta de todas esas niñas ricas y orgullosas, que no eran más que bufete recién servido para algún tipo rico.

Así fue mi vida hasta que cumplí los 20 años.

…

-¡no puede ser!- chillaba una de las más ricas e importantes alumnas de esa escuela, Tanya Denali-

Una de las más hermosas según las tutoras y sería la primera en salir casada con un político o general de ejército.

-¡Tanya! Dime que mientes, ¿es cierto? ¡No puede ser!- chillo una de sus amigas, Rosalie Hale-

La segunda más hermosa de la casa para Señoritas.

-¿Cómo podría mentir? Yo le escuche a la Sra. Vulturi, ¡Edward Cullen está buscando esposa!-

-¡Wow! ¡Es una fantástica noticia! Sus padres son importantes políticos, y seguramente será el próximo Senador, ¿Cuándo viene?..¡Ah! te juro que si no estaría comprometida yo…-se interrumpió-bueno, creo que de igual forma no importa-

-de todas maneras jamás te hubiese elegido, debes conformarte con Gerôme, por cierto, ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-salgo en dos días-

-es una pena, pero tranquila, los condes solo suelen tener dos o tres queridas, no será muy doloroso para ti-

-al menos seré condesa y no una pobre plebeya-contesto orgullosa-

Pasaron por mi sin siquiera mirarme, de igual manera no les preste la debida atención, así eran todas en esta casa.

O como le llamaba yo, carnicería.

Que se podía esperar de un hogar de casamentera, irónico era pensar que eran personas, cada mujer que habitaba aquí, era algún tipo de carne, y los hombres iban y venían, eligiendo carnes para su banquete, comérselas y luego botar los huesos para buscar otras.

Me reí por lo bajo mientras intentaba limpiar las pocas manchas que aún quedaban en la pared mientras mis pensamientos se adueñaban de mí, al menos en mi caso, eso jamás sucedería.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!-

Otra chillona voz se hizo notar, solo que esta era de una persona realmente especial, Alice Cullen, hasta ahora la única persona que en 16 años noto mi presencia.

-¿sí?-

-¿puedes creerlo? Todas mis compañeras se están muriendo por saber cuál será la elegida de mi hermano ¡prácticamente me están sobornando! No sé qué le ven…-

-es rico, Alice, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de alguien para pensar que es para ti-

Alice Cullen era la hermana de este chico del cual todas hablaban, nunca lo había conocido, puesto que Alice llego aquí cuando cumplió 12 y de su familia no se mucho, solo sé que son realmente importantes para Nueva York, y eso incluye a su hermano, del que todas esperan ser esposas.

-seria genial si te eligiera a ti-

-una risa socarrona salió de mi-¡te pasas Alice! ¿Recuerdas que soy una sirvienta? Aparte recuerda que mi meta es otra-

-cierto, iras en busca de tu hermano y solo podrás salir de aquí en cuanto cumplas 21 ¿verdad?-

-exacto, no puedo esperar para salir de aquí, solo faltan unas semanas-

…

Los días seguían pasando rápidamente, hasta que había llegado el "grandioso día" en donde Edward Cullen llegaría al colegio a elegir a su futura esposa. Mientras yo, ya me encontraba empacando para irme.

Al fin, mi salida, mi año 21 había llegado y por tanto mi boleto hacia la libertad.

Estaba realmente feliz cortando las últimas papas en la cocina del colegio, hasta que escuche el barullo de los carros y las varias respiraciones agitadas de las debutantes.

Rodee los ojos y seguí cortando hasta terminar la ensalada, que luego de colocar en la mesa del bufete, podría continuar empacando y esa misma noche, salir.

Me he caracterizado por un pésimo equilibrio, pero esta vez estaba teniendo el suficiente cuidado como para no atrasar mí salida.

Sin embargo, algo choco conmigo, provocando un enorme impacto de ensalada de papas…

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡¿Pero que ha hecho Swan!?- esa era la Sra. Heidi gritándome-

-yo…-

La escena solo era, un revoltijo de papas regados en la cara de alguien, que al parecer era un hombre.

Me agache y trate de limpiar con el mantel de mi uniforme su rostro.

-¡disculpe señor! ¡Perdóneme! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Disculpe!- decía desesperada tratando de arreglar el desastre-

Esto seguramente atrasaría mi salida de este lugar.

Mi mantel logro limpiar el rostro y lo primero que aprecie fueron los ojos de aquel extraño, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, brillantes y sorprendentemente no me miraban con enojo, sino con… ¿curiosidad?

De pronto, su mano detuvo mis intentos por limpiarle el rostro

-tranquila, estoy bien…-

Y el tacto de aquellas suaves manos provoco un sobresalto eléctrico en mis venas.

-¡joven Cullen! ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Ya mismo echo a esta rastrera de aquí!-

La Sra. Heidi me halo de mis cabellos, levantándome furiosamente del suelo, provocándome un gran dolor y disipando la corriente eléctrica.

-¡¿no te da vergüenza?! ¡¿Cómo osas siquiera estar parada frente a él?! ¡Ocupa tu lugar sirvienta de cuarta!-

Ella me jalo rápidamente hacia la salida del salón dejándome humillada ante todas esas alumnas y ante el tal Edward Cullen.

Genial… (Sarcasmo)

Trate de caminar con mi orgullo en alto hacia la cocina intentando ignorar los murmullos de…" ¿Qué se cree?" "¿Cómo se le ocurre tocarlo?" "¿Qué no sabe que no debería estar aquí? "y más y más risas burlescas.

-esperen, ¿Quién es usted para determinar quién puede o no estar en mi presencia? Me parece que eso solo me incumbe a mi Sra. Heidi, y con todo respeto, la joven no tuvo la culpa, yo estaba distraído-

No quise detenerme, pero aquellas palabras, de verdad, me sorprendieron.

De pronto, un brazo tomo el mío sin avisar.

-espera-susurro suavemente-solo quiero pedirte disculpas-

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus perfectas facciones, que por cierto no había notado, y a pesar de estar lleno de ensalada, no perdía su encanto…"millonario"…

-está bien, fue culpa mía-dije soltándome para evitar esa corriente entre nosotros-

-sí, ya sé que las entrenan para siempre aceptar culpa, pero insisto esta vez, no me rechaces- respondió sonriente otra vez-

¿Desde cuándo no aceptar una disculpa es rechazo?

-ah…em…bueno…esta…está bien, disculpa aceptada- ¿estaba titubeando?-

-soy Edward, ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Bella Swan-extendí mi mano en forma de saludo-

Pero en vez de tomarla como una persona normal, beso mi palma como todo un príncipe, causando que millones de moléculas viajaran a lugares que no debían…

No dije nada más y me dirigí a la cocina tratando de ignorar aquel extraño suceso y solo pensando que este sería un día único, este sería el día en que por fin podría buscar a Emmett.

Mi hermano… ¿Cómo estará? ¿Cómo será ahora? Esas preguntas revoloteaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez…

Ya había terminado de empacar la última caja de fotos, las pocas fotos que guardaba de mis padres en mi maleta para poder partir.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!-

-Alice, se supone que no deberías estar aquí-

El sótano estaba prohibido para todas las alumnas de alto prestigio.

-¡qué importa eso ahora! ¡¿No es genial?! ¡Seremos cuñadas!- grito tirándose a mis brazos-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclame sorprendida-¿¡de que rayos estás hablando Alice!?-

-¡eso! Lo acabo de escuchar, Edward tomo su decisión y ¡te eligió a ti! ¡Te eligió! ¡Te eligió! ¡Seremos como hermanas!-

-tienes que estar bromeando-

Sali disparada hacia el despacho y se escuchaban murmullos desde adentro…

-¡tiene que ser una broma! ¡Ella no es alumna! Es una sirvienta joven Cullen, sirvienta, sería una deshonra para su familia-

-por favor, nosotros jamás hemos menospreciado a nadie, si Edward está decidido en elegir a esta señorita entonces yo lo apruebo-

Era la voz de una mujer.

-concuerdo Esme, después de todo, es la esposa de Edward, él será el que lidie con ello, es su decisión, y no veo nada malo en elegirla, después de todo, se crio en esta casa ¿no?-

-si…pero…-

-¿es casta?-

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte… Edward…

-si…pero…-

-entonces no veo el problema-

-pero…-

-¡por favor déjese de tonterías! O saco ahora mismo a Alice de esta academia-

-no hay que ponerse dramáticos señores Cullen, ya mismo llamo a Isabella-

¡Demonios!

La Sra. Heidi abrió la puerta de golpe y no le sorprendió para nada el verme allí parada.

-olvídelo-masculle enfadada-

Ella siguió caminando indicándome que la siguiera a un pequeño estudio que estaba justo antes de la puerta.

-olvídelo- repetí en cuanto me senté en el sillón-

-¿y cree que yo estoy feliz? ¿Se imagina la cantidad de publicidad que iba a obtener si el joven Cullen hubiese elegido a Lady Tanya Denali en vez de a usted?-

-entonces oblíguelo a casarse con ella, pero a mí no me meta, no soy debutante, por tanto, no tengo que aceptar-

-en verdad Srta. Swan, al haber ingresado aquí, de una u otra forma la vuelven parte de esta familia de señoritas, así que me temo que aunque no se haya reconocido ante la sociedad como debutante, lo es-

-¡me niego! ¡No pienso casarme así! Aparte, ¡se supone que hoy es mi salida! ¡Hoy soy libre! ¡No tengo que vivir más aquí!-

-su salida es a las 9:00pm son las 7:00pm, por tanto sigue siendo parte y ya que ha sido elegida, no le queda opción-

-¡eso es estúpido! ¡Olvídelo! ¡No me casare!-

-ustedes no son las que eligen, son ellos, y la ceremonia será en unos días, se presentara como debutante ante la sociedad y como futura Señora Cullen-

-¡ni muerta!-

-entonces me temo que tendrá que pagar los acumulados de todos estos años-

-¿Qué?-

-por supuesto, una señorita está obligada a presentarse, si no se presenta ante la sociedad debe pagar los acumulados de los años de pasantía, si una señorita no es elegida entonces es libre de irse. Sin embargo me temo que ha sido escogida Srta. Swan, debe casarse o le cobrare y como sé que usted no tiene dinero, ira a la cárcel ¿Qué le parece eso?-

-¡injusto!-

-así es la vida, la esperare mañana en clases con las otras señoritas y espero verla en el baile y aceptando el anillo-

-pe…-

La Sra. Heidi se fue, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y destrozada, sabía que si me encerraba en la cadena de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" jamás podría encontrar a Emmett.

Camine secándome las lágrimas, dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación hasta sucumbir muerta de hambre, pero una puerta choco con mi cabeza empujándome al suelo.

-oh, perdona, Bella-

Fantástico…y tenía que ser Edward…extendiéndome su mano para que la tomara.

La tome molesta y me sacudí el polvo que se habría de pegar en el uniforme.

-¿se puede saber que te hice?-pregunte airada-¿te estas vengando por lo de la ensalada?-

-¿disculpa?-

-¿¡porque te quieres casar conmigo?!- grite groseramente-

-pensé que era bastante obvio- contesto engreídamente apoyándose contra la pared-

Típico…no importa cuán principitos sean, siempre terminan siendo los orgullosos de la película.

-no me pienso casar contigo -respire hondo- ahora… ¿Por qué no vas donde la Sra. Heidi y le dices que te volviste loco por unos segundos y luego te casas con Tanya? Lindo plan ¿no?-

-puede ser…pero no quiero a Tanya, te quiero a ti-

¡Otra vez esa sonrisa torcida!

-no es cierto, no me conoces…yo…-tenía que lograr que el desistiera-me como las uñas de los pies… ¡sí! ¡Horrible! No se comer como niña refinada, odio él te… y…y…Detesto las flores y a diario me rasuro…no soy adecuada para ser una princesa- suspire fingidamente-que pena…

Pero el solo se limitó a reír en alto volumen…

-¡buena esa Bella! Pero como ya dije, te quiero a ti con todo y defectos-

-pues… ¡no soy casta! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡No lo soy!-

El abrió los ojos como platos.

-veras…el frutero…el lechero…el carnicero y hasta con cada uno de sus hijos…cuanto lo siento Edward- hice un puchero de lastima- pero tranquilo, Tanya será perfecta-

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el volvió a reír.

-sabes, no te creo y de todas maneras, nadie además de mí se enteraría, así que no importa-

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí!?- pregunte desesperada-

-él suspiro ruidosamente-solo quiero una esposa trofeo, si eligiera a cualquiera de las otras, no me dejarían vivir la vida que me gusta, tu no estas enamorada de mí, así que creo que puedo dejarte en casa y no tendrías problema ¿o sí?

-¿eres un príncipe engreído y mujeriego?-

-tal vez, pero más que nada no me gustan los compromisos-

-entonces…porque…-

No me cabía en la cabeza de que alguien con la actitud de hace unas horas, podría ser tan aventurero como todos los demás…

-¿Por qué fui amable contigo?-

-si…si-respondí con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza-es decir…parecías alguien normal, un chico normal-

-solo fui amable, así soy con todas, ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusto? Porque sinceramente solo lo hice para ver como reaccionabas, la mayoría de las mujeres con las que lo hacía terminaban tirándose encima de mí, tú no lo hiciste, eso hizo que te eligiera-

-entrecerré mis ojos frustrada-hare de cuenta que no escuche eso, escucha…yo tengo planes, ¿sí? Por si no lo sabias, hoy es mi salida de aquí, espere 16 años enteros, aguantando humillaciones e insultos en este lugar, solo por un solo motivo y ni tu ni nadie evitaran que cumpla mi meta ¿entiendes?-

-¿Cuánto quieres?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-todos tienen su precio-

-¡no estoy en venta! ¿¡Crees que puedes comprar todo lo que te rodea?! ¡¿Crees que porque soy pobre necesito dinero?! ¡Pues no! ¡No lo necesito! ¡No te necesito! Así que o rompes esa estúpida idea de hacerme tu esposa o…o…-respire hondo… ni siquiera se me ocurría una buena amenaza-o… ¡te asesinare en la noche! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Créeme que soy capaz-

-correré el riesgo Bella y si me disculpas tengo una reunión importante, nos vemos luego-

Edward se fue alejando por el pasillo…dejándome con la palabra en la boca y con el corazón destrozándose en pedazos.

Esto era un enorme pesadilla, ya había visto más de una vez como llegaban hombres y elegían partidos y a pesar de que las chicas se negaban, eran obligadas….todo por mantener el honor y el nombre de la "buena familia" yo por mi parte, sonreía ya que siempre tenía en mente que eso nunca podría sucederme, puesto que no era debutante.

Pensé que jamás seria parte de esta carnicería, y ahora, era un pollito a punto de ir al matadero. Odiaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba perdiendo todo, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de encontrar a mi hermano.

…

Pero no, no pretendía perder mi oportunidad, así que esa misma noche tenía que escapar…

Me encontraba empacando la última valija para después, con una pinza romper los barrotes de mi ventana y salir corriendo de aquí, cambiaría mi nombre, mi apellido, estaba dispuesta a venderme si fuese necesario, pero anhelaba con todo mi corazón encontrar a Emmett, eso era lo que más deseaba. Estar con mi hermano, cumplir nuestra promesa de siempre estar juntos. Y era capaz de todo con tan solo encontrarlo.

Tome la pinza y empecé a golpear algunos barrotes, los cuales se soltaban rápidamente gracias al oxido de unos cuantos años.

-¿Bella?-

La voz de Alice irrumpió un barrote antes de poder abrir la ventana en su totalidad.

-¿tanta educación y no te enseñaron a tocar Alice?- respondí enojada-

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Escaparas?-

Golpee el ultimo barrote, y por fin, ya podía salir de allí.

-creo que es más que obvio Alice, no me pienso casar, tú bien sabes porque- respondí tomando la maleta que se encontraba en mi cama-

-Bella…no te puedes ir…-

-solo mírame Alice-

Tome la maleta y la tire fuera de mi "habitación" (sótano) para luego tomar varias cajas y construir una pequeña escalera.

-¡Bella no!-

Alice tomo mi mano fugazmente tratando de forzarme a bajarme de mi escalera. Pero rápidamente logre zafarme bruscamente.

-¿¡no que?! ¡¿Pretendes que me case con tu hermano?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡No quiero a tu hermano! ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO!-

-¡Bella! Ya sé que quieres encontrar a tu hermano, pero no tienes por qué escaparte, ¡tiene que haber una solución!, no tienes dinero ¿Cómo pretendes encontrarlo?-

-no lo sé…pero tengo que encontrarlo Alice-conteste con mis ojos inundados en lágrimas-él prometió que estaríamos siempre juntos, tengo que volver a verlo, tenemos que cumplir nuestra promesa Alice-

-Alice…-

Una voz conocida se apareció de repente.

-déjanos solos-

Edward surgió de la oscuridad del sótano con un rostro expectante, era obvio que había escuchado todo.

Alice salió rápidamente, dejándome a mi sentada en mi pequeña escalera y a Edward ante mis ojos.

Mire la ventana tratando de secar mis lágrimas hasta que sentí como una mano intento sostener mi cintura.

-baja de allí-

Baje negando su ayuda. Todavía envuelta en lágrimas.

-¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Encontrar a tu hermano?-

Afirme lentamente.

-¿qué pretendías hacer después de escaparte? Porque por lo que veo no tienes dinero siquiera para eso, ¿Cómo pretendías encontrarlo? ¿Pretendías venderte? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que no estabas en venta?-

Mire nuevamente hacia la ventana mostrando la misma indiferencia que el contenía en esas preguntas.

-eso no te incumbe-

-escucha, yo tampoco quiero casarme, pero si no lo hago mis padres no me dejaran en paz…solo necesito el título, puedo darte todo el dinero que quieras y podrás encontrar a tu hermano en poco tiempo, si de verdad quieres encontrar a tu hermano, esto es lo único que te puede ayudar a encontrarlo-

Por más que me odiaría más tarde por admitir esto…tenía razón.

Voltee para encontrarme con esos ojos y luego mirar al suelo.

-esto será muy difícil- respondí resignada-

Pero el solo se limitó a reírse en mi cara.

-no tanto, no será difícil acostumbrarme a ti-

-reí sarcásticamente-eso ya lo veremos-

…

"Un matrimonio sin compromiso" ese fue el nombre que ambos le dimos a esta farsa, y ese era el nombre que siempre recibiría.

…

Edward y yo nos casamos en tan solo un mes, todavía recuerdo las caras de asombro de cada una de las alumnas al verme salir de ese colegio como toda una dama, vestida y arreglada como si fuera una de ellas, y por supuesto todas me llamaban "zorra" con la mirada.

Nuestra boda fue realmente "soñada" o al menos así dijo Alice que le pareció, y realmente con todos los lujos que se gastaron era lo menos que se esperaba de la familia Cullen Mason.

Después de todo, mi único motivo en la vida era encontrar a mi hermano,

Definitivamente, Emmett no tenía idea de cuantas cosas estaba sacrificando solo por cumplir aquella promesa.

* * *

**he aki la nueva historia que avise publicaría en Todo Empieza con Victoria's Secret...es un periodo probatorio..de ustedes depende si sigo o si no ;) agradezco sus opiniones!**

**esta historia esta llena de drama y emoción, es que imagínense ¡me enamore de mi esposo sin saber que era mi esposo! xDD a ver que me dicen del prologo**

**los kiere **

**roceta 111 **


End file.
